1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to the visual facilitation of data selection, and more specifically, to a system for formulating a composite result by visually dragging and dropping elements of the composite result into a visual representation of a basket.
2. Background:
Modern society has adopted, and is becoming reliant upon, devices for wireless communication. For example, cellular telephones continue to proliferate in the global marketplace due to technological improvements in both communication quality and device functionality. These wireless communication devices (WCDs) have become common for both personal and business use, allowing users to transmit and receive voice, text and graphical data from a multitude of geographic locations. The communication networks utilized by these devices span different frequencies and cover different transmission distances, each having specific features desirable for various applications.
The desire for users to employ wireless apparatuses in many different settings continues to keep pace with new communication enhancements incorporated in these devices. Additional functionality such as, for example, messaging clients (email, instant messenger, etc.), business applications (document readers, scheduling programs, interfaces to inventory management systems, etc.), location systems (GPS, mapping, navigation, etc.), multimedia and entertainment applications, as well as many more. These various applications may retrieve information via wired or wireless communication that, in view of a user configuration, may be required in order to perform the requested activity. The information needed during application execution may come from, for example, a remote source accessible via wireless communication.
While the above functionality is desirable, the configuration required in order to achieve a desired result may be prohibitive. In at least one scenario, a user of limited technical ability may be able generally to operate an apparatus, but may not possess the skills required to configure higher level applications. For example, the advent of various location-related features on modern wireless devices allow users not only to pinpoint their current location, but also to find other destinations via visual mapping, voice actuated direction-finding, etc. However, the configuration required to use such applications may require the entry of a substantial amount of information. If this configuration requires, for example, a large amount of menu navigation, text entry and parameter configuration, a user may deem the application too burdensome, technical, time consuming, etc. This problem may be made worse in situations where the apparatus may only include an extremely limited user interface (e.g., in some rudimentary wireless handheld devices). As a result, users may not take full advantage of the various features now available in multifunction devices because they do not feel that the burden of comprehending and then executing the required configuration justifies the benefits bestowed by the application.